1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in transformers for a wide range of electronic applications. The fields of use for this invention include Aerospace, Automotive, Power Generation, Power Distribution, Down Hole, Industrial Process, and any other field where high temperature, high reliability, high radiation, and/or high power electronics are needed. The present invention is specifically directed to transformers and electric circuits usable above 450 degrees Celsius. The fields of use for this invention include Aerospace, Automotive, Power Generation, Power Distribution, Down Hole, Industrial Process, and any other field where high temperature, high reliability, high radiation, and/or high power electronics are needed.
2. Description of the Known Art
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, low temperature transformers below 4350 degrees Celsius are known in various forms. Patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,408, issued to Link on Apr. 1, 1980 entitled High temperature transformer assembly; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,929, issued to Parker, et al. on Nov. 29, 1994 High temperature insulation for liquid-filled transformers. Each of these patents is hereby expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Magnetic amplifiers were invented early in the 20th century, and found use in a wide range of electronics applications until the advent of the transistor. Magnetic amplifiers were used in high power and high reliability applications instead of vacuum tubes for their scalability and mechanical ruggedness. Some magnetic amplifiers achieved voltage gains of over a million, and many different systems utilized them as a basic building block. After the invention of the transistor, the magnetic amplifier was largely forgotten, except for a few special cases such as high power regulators on switching converters.